


Come Over to The Right Side

by spac3bar7end3r



Series: It All Starts With Bubble Milk Tea [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHP - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, POV Draco Malfoy, it all starts with bubble tea
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: จะเลือกเป็นหมากตัวสำคัญของพ่อมดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่อย่างจอมมาร เป็นชื่อที่ถูกจารึกลงในประวัติศาสตร์ว่าสามารถสังหารอาจารย์ใหญ่ของฮอกวอตส์ หรือเลือกที่จะเป็นผู้ทรยศต่อสายเลือดของตัวเอง'





	1. แผนแรกของเดรโก

_“Come over to the right side, Draco … you are not a killer. …”_

_“But I got this far, didn’t I?” he said slowly. “They thought I’d die in the attempt, but I’m here…”_

  
  
  


“นายหมายความว่าไง ที่บอก ‘ปีหน้าอาจจะไม่มาฮอกวอตส์’ น่ะ” แพนซี่ พาร์กินสันหรี่ตาถามพลางเหลือบตามองเบลส ซาบินี่ที่มองเดรโกด้วยสีหน้าสงสัยจากที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามบนรถไฟ

“ก็...ไม่รู้สิ” เดรโก มัลฟอยยิ้มมุมปากด้วยความเคยชิน แม้ครั้งนี้มันจะดูเป็นยิ้มที่ฝืนเสียเหลือเกิน “ฉันอาจจะไปทำอะไรที่ดีกว่า...ยิ่งใหญ่กว่า” _และอันตรายกว่า…_ เดรโกคิดในใจ เขาหลับตาและปล่อยให้แพนซี่จับเส้นผมสีบลอนด์ของเขาและพยายามไม่คิดมาก

“นายหมายถึง…’เขา’ น่ะเหรอ”

เดรโกยักไหล่ “แม่อยากให้ฉันเรียนจบก่อน แต่ก็นะ ไม่สำคัญหรอกมั้งถ้าจอมมารได้ขึ้นมาเป็นใหญ่ ใครได้คะแนน ว.พ.ร.ส. หรือ ส.พ.บ.ส. มากน้อยแค่ไหนก็ไม่สำคัญหรอก”

เดรโกมองสีหน้าวินเซนต์ เกร็กกอรี่และแพนซี่ที่กำลังตื่นตะลึง พวกนั้นคงกำลังตื่นเต้นกับพลังและอำนาจถ้าจอมมารได้ขึ้นมามีอำนาจ แต่คงไม่มีใครคิดหรอกมั้งว่ามันต้องใช้อะไรแลกมาบ้าง...

เดรโกกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองจะได้เห็นวันนั้น ไม่ใช่เพราะจะมีคนมาขัดขวาง เขามั่นใจว่าแผนการของจอมมารคงจะสำเร็จ แต่เขาอาจจะไม่มีโอกาสมีชีวิตเห็นวันนั้นก็ได้

“แล้วเด็กอายุสิบหกแบบนายจะทำอะไรได้” เบลสถามเสียงเรียบ

เดรโกตอบซาบินี่แบบขอไปทีด้วยความหงุดหงิด เขาจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตอบอะไรไป และไม่สนใจด้วย--ทำไมต้องเป็นเขานะ

“เห็นฮอกวอตส์แล้ว” เดรโกชะเง้อมองเงาปราสาทนอกหน้าต่าง ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาต้องการจะเปลี่ยนเรื่องอะไรหรอกนะ แต่รีบออกไปจากวงสนทนานี้ก็คงจะดี

_ตึก!_

_พรึ่บ_

เสียงกระแทกอะไรบางอย่างดังขึ้นบริเวณรางวางสัมภาระเหนือที่นั่ง เดรโกเหลือบตามองด้านบนอย่างสงสัย หรือว่า…

“ไปกันก่อนเลย” เดรโกปฏิเสธมือของแพนซี่ที่ยื่นออกมา คนอื่นๆ เดินออกไปจากตู้โดยสารรถไฟ เขาสะบัดไม้กายสิทธิ์ปิดม่านในตู้รถไฟทั้งขบวนเพื่อไม่ให้ใครเห็น ก่อนที่จะเปล่งคาถาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“เพ็ตตริพีคัส โททาลัส!”

ไม้กายสิทธิ์ของเดรโกรชี้ไปทางร่างของเด็กหนุ่มที่โผล่ขึ้นภายใต้ผ้าคลุมล่องหน เดรโกยิ้มเยาะ เขาใช้ปลายรองเท้าเขี่ยผ้าคลุมปรากฏร่างของพอตเตอร์ที่ถูกตรึงอยู่บนพื้น พอตเตอร์นอนนิ่ง ดวงตามองเดรโกไม่กระพริบ

“ว่าแล้ว” เดรโกยิ้มมุมปาก “ฉันได้ยินแล้วก็เห็นเงานายตอนที่เบลสขยับตัว”

ดวงตาสีเทากวาดมองร่างของคู่แข่งบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ที่มองอยู่บนพื้นอย่างช้าๆ

“เสียใจด้วยนะพอตเตอร์ ฉันไม่ได้พูดอะไรมากนักหรอก แต่ในเมื่อนายมาอยู่นี่แล้ว…”

พลั่ก!

รองเท้าหนังฟาดหนักลงไปที่สันจมูกของพอตเตอร์อย่างรุนแรง เลือดสดกระจายเต็มใบหน้าของเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิต

“อันนั้นพ่อฉันฝากมา ทีนี้ก็…”

เดรโกก้มไปหยิบผ้าคลุมล่องหนเข้ามาคลุมร่างนิ่งของพอตเตอร์เอาไว้ ดวงตาเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ขัน

“คงจะมีใครเจอนายตอนถึงลอนดอนล่ะมั้ง” เดรโกเอ่ยเบาๆ “ไว้เจอกัน...รึเปล่านะ”

เดรโกลุกขึ้นพลางเดินออกจากตู้รถไฟ แต่ก็ไม่ลืมที่จะบรรจงเหยียบนิ้วมือภายใต้ผ้าคลุมเป็นการบอกลา 

อารมณ์ดีขึ้นมานิดหน่อย แต่ถ้าปีนี้ไม่มีพอตเตอร์จริงๆ คงจะเงียบพิลึก

  


\--------------------

หอบ้านสลิธิรีนยังคงมีกลิ่นอายเช่นเคย เย็นยะเยือก เงียบ แต่ก็ปลอดภัย อันที่จริงเขาก็ไม่อยากยอมรับนักหรอกว่าเขารู้สึกปลอดภัยที่ฮอกวอตส์ แต่การใช้เวลาส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตอยู่ที่นี่มานานกว่า 6 ปีก็ทำให้เขาอดรู้สึกผูกพันไม่ได้ แม้แต่หน้าตาโมโหร้ายของฟิลช์ หรือมุกตลกที่ไม่ตลกของดัมเบิลดอร์

_ดัมเบิลดอร์_

เดรโกกระพริบตาช้าๆ เขามีภารกิจที่ต้องทำ

_‘แล้วเด็กอายุสิบหกแบบนายจะทำอะไรได้’_

คำถามของเบลสยังคงดังก้องอยู่ในหัว นั่นสิ เขาจะไปทำอะไรได้ นอกจากเป็นสัญลักษณ์ที่บ่งบอกข้อผิดพลาดของพ่อของเขา เป็นหมากให้จอมมารสั่งเดินไปเพียงเท่านั้น

เดรโกจัดแจงวางข้าวของไว้ใกล้เตียง เขาเหลือบมองรอบๆ เมื่อไม่เห็นผู้คนจึงถอดเสื้อคลุมออก เดรโกค่อยๆ พับแขนเสื้อเชิร์ตด้านซ้ายขึ้นอย่างบรรจง

ตรามารสีเข้มปรากฏขึ้นอย่างชัดเจนราวกับมันกำลังล้อเลียนอาการกระวนกระวายใจของเขา เดรโกกัดฟันแน่น เขามีหน้าที่ที่ต้องทำ ไม่ว่าจะอย่างไรก็ตาม

แต่จอมมาร พวกผู้เสพความตายคนอื่นๆ คิดว่าจะกำจัดเขาไปได้ง่ายๆ ด้วยการเป็นตัวหมากให้เดินตามเกมไปอย่างงั้นเหรอ? ไม่มีทาง… ถึงเขาจะไม่ได้แข็งแกร่งขนาดนั้นแต่เขาจะทำทุกวิถีทางให้หลุดพ้นจากวงจรชีวิตงี่เง่าแบบนี้ไปให้ได้ เดรโกเคยหลงกับชื่อเสียงตระกูลพ่อมดเลือดบริสุทธิ์แต่สุดท้ายแล้วมันก็ไม่สามารถทำให้ชีวิตเขาดีขึ้นแม้แต่น้อย…

เดรโกเดินออกจากห้องนอนมาห้องนั่งเล่น เด็กสลิธิรีนปีต่างๆ หันมามองเขาด้วยความสนใจ เดรโกไม่สนใจพลางเดินไปหาวินเซนต์กับเกร็กที่นั่งรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

วินเซนต์กับเกร็กวางแผนแกล้งพวกเด็กปี 1 แต่ปีนี้เดรโกไม่ได้ให้ความร่วมมือมากนัก เขาหยิบหนังสือออกมาแกล้งทำเป็นนั่งอ่านก่อนจะคิดแผนการเอาตัวรอด

ถ้าเขาไม่ทำตามคำสั่งของจอมมารพ่อกับแม่ก็จะต้องเป็นอันตราย ถ้าหนีไปคนเดียวก็จะต้องห่วงแม่อีก แล้วเด็กนักเรียนปี 6 แบบเขาจะทำอะไรอาจารย์ใหญ่ของฮอกวอตส์ได้… 

หรือจะบอกดัมเบิลดอร์ดี แต่ถ้ามีคนไปบอกจอมมาร เขามีแต่ตายสถานเดียว จะเลือกช่วยชีวิตดัมเบิลดอร์หรือจะช่วยชีวิตตัวเอง ทำไมเขาต้องคิดด้วยนะ

ถ้าสมมติ...ถ้าสมมติว่าเขาทำทั้งสองอย่างล่ะ? ถ้าทำตามคำสั่งของจอมมารแต่ก็ช่วยชีวิตดัมเบิลดอร์ไปด้วยในเวลาเดียวกัน ทิ้งเรื่องไร้สาระอย่างชื่อเสียงตระกูลพ่อมดบริสุทธิ์มัลฟอยทิ้งไป

_จะเลือกเป็นหมากตัวสำคัญของพ่อมดผู้ยิ่งใหญ่อย่างจอมมาร เป็นชื่อที่ถูกจารึกลงในประวัติศาสตร์ว่าสามารถสังหารอาจารย์ใหญ่ของฮอกวอตส์ หรือเลือกที่จะเป็นผู้ทรยศต่อสายเลือดของตัวเอง_

เดรโกขมวดคิ้ว ฟันเฟืองในหัวทำงานอย่างหนัก วินเซนต์กับเกร็กกำลังคุยกันเรื่องร้านขนมเปิดใหม่ที่ฮอกส์มี้ด แหงล่ะ พวกนั้นตะกละจะตาย เขาไม่ได้สนใจมากนักและพยักหน้าเออออตามไป

“ถ้าทริปแรกของฮอกส์มี้ดเริ่มเมื่อไหร่ฉันจะรีบไปซื้อทันที”

“แต่มันมาจากขนมของพวกมักเกิ้ลไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“เหอะน่า ถ้ามันอร่อยก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ใช่ไหมเดรโก”

“หือ อืม…” เดรโกพยักหน้า

“เห็นว่าลูกเจ้าของร้านเป็นเด็กฮัฟเฟิลพัฟปี 2 บางทีพวกเราอาจจะขู่ให้ส่งมันมาก่อนไปฮอกส์มี้ดก็ได้นะ”

“จริง แพนซี่คงสนใจนะ นอกจากพวกเราก็เบลส แพนซี่...5 แก้วมะ”

“5 แก้ว”

“โอเค ตามนี้นะ” วินเซนต์สะกิดเดรโก เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมา หืม… พวกนี้พูดถึงอะไรกันนะ

“อะไรนะ”

“ชานมไข่มุกจากร้านฮอกส์มี้ดอะ อยากได้อีกมะ”

“อ๋อ เท่านี้ก็ได้มั้ง”

เดรโกตอบแบบขอทีไปที อะไรคือชาไข่มุกนะ เขามัวแต่เออออไปไม่ได้ฟัง แต่มีเรื่องสำคัญกว่านั้นให้คิดตั้งเยอะ ปล่อยให้สองคนนั้นทำตามใจไปแล้วกัน

ขอ-ถอน-คำ-พูด!

ชานมไข่มุกอร่อยเป็นบ้า เดรโกคิดแล้วก็รีบดูดเอาแป้งกลมสีดำเข้าปากพร้อมชานมหวาน ดูเหมือนวินเซนต์กับเกร็กจะไปขู่เด็กสักคนมาได้ ทั้งที่เป็นของกินของมักเกิ้ลแต่อร่อยกว่าที่คิดเยอะเลย แถมตอนที่เด็กปี 1 บางคนเผลอแล้วเกร็กพ่นไข่มุกผ่านหลอดใส่ก็ตลกเป็นบ้า

_ถ้าได้เล่นสนุกแบบนี้ไปอีกปีก็ดี_

พอความคิดนี้แล่นเข้ามาในหัวเดรโกก็สะดุดกึก ขณะนั้นเขาเดินมาถึงโต๊ะอาหารบ้านสลิธิรีนพอดี ดูเหมือนวินเซนต์กับเกร็กจะไปขู่เอาชาไข่มุกมาได้อีกแล้วเพราะเด็กสลิธิรีนกลุ่มหนึ่งกำลังหัวเราะสนุกสนานกับแก้วน้ำในมือ

ขณะที่เขากำลังเดินไปหาเพื่อนในบ้านดวงตากลับทรยศคำสั่งในหัวด้วยความเคยชิน เขาเหลือบมองไปยังโต๊ะอาหารบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไรเป้าหมายของสายตานั้นกลับจ้องมาที่เขาก่อนอยู่แล้ว

เดรโกกลืนน้ำลาย เขาทำตัวไม่ถูกไปชั่วขณะแต่ทว่าก็รีบตั้งสติอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาแสยะยิ้ม สวมบทบาทคุณชายเอาแต่ใจแห่งบ้านมัลฟอย ปลายนิ้วข้างที่วางแตะไปที่สันจมูกของตัวเองเพื่อล้อเลียนจมูกของอีกฝ่ายที่ถูกรองเท้าหนังของเขากระทืบลงไปเมื่อวันที่เพิ่งมาถึงฮอกส์วอตด้วยรถไฟ

พอตเตอร์ขมวดคิ้วไม่พอใจ เดรโกอยากมองต่อว่าหมอนั่นจะทำอะไร แต่ใครคนหนึ่งส่งแก้วชาให้เขาพอดี เดรโกรีบรับมาด้วยความเต็มใจและเลิกสนใจเด็กชายบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์อีก

ซะเมื่อไหร่… เขาลอบมองพอตเตอร์อย่างอารมณ์เสีย แทนที่เขาจะได้เพิ่มน้ำตาลในเลือดด้วยความอารมณ์ดีกลับต้องมาเจอคนที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงเรื่องแย่ๆ อีก

พอตเตอร์จอมจุ้น… ถ้าหมอนั่นรู้เรื่องเขาวางแผนสังหารดัมเบิลดอร์คงไม่มีทางเงียบปากแน่ๆ ถ้าแผนแตกเขาและครอบครัวก็ต้องตาย จะให้พอตเตอร์รู้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด

ไม่ใช่แค่พอตเตอร์ แผนที่เขาตั้งใจจะทำจะให้ใครรู้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด แม้แต่สเนป 

เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว

ถ้าไม่มีใครรู้ว่าด้านไหนคือด้านที่ถูกต้องของประวัติศาสตร์จนกระทั่งมันถูกเขียนขึ้นโดยผู้ชนะของสงครามแล้วล่ะก็...เขาก็ขอชิงเขียนบทนำก่อนแล้วกัน


	2. ลงมือ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เดรโกรเริ่มลงมือทำตามแผนสังหารดัมเบิลดอร์

เดรโกชอบชาร้อน เป็นคนอังกฤษก็ต้องดื่มชาดำร้อนกับนม ถ้าได้สโคนทาด้วยคลอตเต็ดครีมกับแยมตอนบ่ายแล้วก็จะดีมาก

แต่ตั้งแต่ที่ชานมไข่มุกของพวกมักเกิ้ลลุกลามเข้ามาอยู่ในชีวิตของเขาเดรโกก็คิดว่ามันก็ไม่แย่เท่าไหร่ เขาตื่นเต้นรอให้ถึงสัปดาห์ที่จะได้ไปฮอกส์มี้ด แม้ในใจรู้ว่าจะมีภารกิจต้องทำก็ตาม

ถ้าพ่อของเขารู้คงถูกว่าจนหูแฉะแน่ๆ เดรโกยิ้มมุมปาก ทายาทตระกูลมัลฟอยที่สูงศักดิ์กลับมาหลงระเริงกับเครื่องดื่มหน้าตาตลกของมักเกิ้ล

_หรือถ้าทุกอย่างจบแล้วเขาจะหนีไปอยู่ในโลกมักเกิ้ลดีนะ_

เดรโกจินตนาการอนาคตอันแสนตลกในหัว อะไรก็คงเป็นไปได้ทั้งนั้นน่ะนะตอนนี้

ปีนี้เป็นปีที่แปลกไปจากทุกปี ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะภารกิจที่เขาต้องทำ แต่เพราะเซเวอรัส สเนปเปลี่ยนหน้าที่เป็นศาสตราจารย์สอนวิชาการป้องกันตัวจากศาสตร์มืด และฮอเรซ สลักฮอร์นขึ้นมาเป็นศาสตราจารย์สอนวิชาปรุงยาแทน

ก็ดีเหมือนกัน เพราะเดรโกรเองก็ไม่อยากต้องเผชิญหน้ากับสเนปตอนนี้เหมือนกัน ถึงเขาจะได้เรียนการสกัดใจมาจากป้าเบลลาทริกซ์แล้วแต่กับคนที่มีความสามารถพินิจใจได้พร้อมดวงตาที่ดุดันแบบนั้น… เกิดสเนปรู้ว่าเขาจะเล่นตุกติกก็คงต้องเอาไปบอกจอมมารแน่ๆ

“เอาล่ะ ทีนี้ก็ได้เวลาเริ่มทำงานได้” ศาสตราจารย์ซลักฮอร์นปรบมือเบาๆ เพื่อเรียกความสนใจของนักเรียนในห้องกลับมา เดรโกเงยหน้ามองแบบไม่ใส่ใจนัก ปีนี้เขาไม่สนเรื่องการเรียนเท่าไหร่เพราะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าตั้งใจเรียนไปแค่ไหนก็ไร้ค่ากับอนาคตอันยุ่งเหยิงของตัวเอง เขาขยี้ผมอย่างอึดอัดใจ

“ศาสตราจารย์ซลักฮอร์นฮะ คุณยังไม่ได้บอกเลยว่ามีอะไรอยู่ในหม้อ” เออร์นี่ มักมิลลัน เด็กฮัฟเฟิลพัฟเลือดบริสุทธิ์ที่เคยซื้อเข็มกลัด ‘พอตเตอร์ห่วย’ จากเดรโกตอนปีสี่พูดขึ้นพร้อมชี้ไปที่หม้อปรุงยาข้างหน้าโต๊ะซลักฮอร์น ยาสีทองข้างในเดือดปุดๆ จนดึงดูดความสนใจของเด็กในห้องแม้แต่เดรโกเอง 

“อ้อ ใช่ ในหม้อนั่นเป็นอะไรไปไม่ได้นอกจากเฟลิกซ์ เฟลิซิส”

“หา!”

เกรนเจอร์ร้องอุทานเสียงดังเมื่อได้ยิน นักเรียนคนอื่นๆ ในห้องได้แต่กะพริบตาปริบๆ เดรโกกลอกตา สมกับเป็นเกรนเจอร์จริงๆ ไม่รู้ทำไมถึงต้องตกใจขนาดนั้นด้วย เดรโกทำท่าทีไม่สนใจต่อไป

“ฉันขอเดานะคุณเกรนเจอร์ คงรู้ใช่ไหมว่ามันคืออะไร”

“เฟลิกซ์ เฟลิซิส มันคือน้ำยานำโชค” เกรนเจอร์พูดขึ้นอย่างอารมณ์ดี “จะทำให้ผู้ใช้โชคดี!”

นักเรียนในคลาสทุกคนนั่งตัวตรงขึ้นทันที เดรโกเองก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะยืดตัวตรง ตั้งใจฟังศาสตราจารย์ซลักฮอร์น

_ถ้าเขามีน้ำยานำโชค…_

“ถูกต้อง สิบแต้มให้กริฟฟินดอร์! อ้า ใช่แล้ว เจ้าน้ำยาจิ๋วแต่แจ๋วนี้ปรุงยากพอสมควรเลยล่ะ แถมถ้าเผลอผิดพลาดขึ้นมาสักนิดหนึ่งก็อาจเป็นเรื่องได้ ทว่าถ้าปรุงแบบถูกวิธีแล้วทุกอย่างที่ตั้งใจทำก็จะสมปรารถนาขึ้นมาทันที… อย่างน้อยก็จนกระทั่งน้ำยาจะหมดฤทธิ์”

“ทำไมคนถึงไม่ค่อยใช้มันล่ะฮะ” เด็กบ้านเรเวนคลอปีเดียวกับเดรโกพูดขึ้น

“เพราะมันส่งผลกับร่างกายทำให้ผู้ใช้รู้สึกตื่นเต้นเกิน ไม่ระมัดระวังแล้วก็เกิดอาการมั่นใจมากเกินไป ถ้าใช้ปริมาณมากในครั้งเดียวก็ส่งผลเสียได้… แต่ถ้าค่อยๆ ใช้ และนานๆ ครั้งใช้แล้วล่ะก็…”

“ศาสตราจารย์เคยใช้มันมั้ยฮะ” นักเรียนบ้านเรเวนคลอ แฟนเก่าของจินนี่ วิสลีย์พูดขึ้น (เดรโกก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกันว่าทำไมเขาถึงจำได้--สงสัยเป็นเพราะพอเห็นเป็นวิสลีย์ พวกเดียวกับพอตเตอร์เลยจำข้อมูลนี้ไปอัตโนมัติ)

“สองครั้งในชีวิต ครั้งหนึ่งตอนอายุ 24 อีกครั้งตอนอายุ 57 แค่สองช้อนพร้อมอาหารเช้า เป็นวันที่สมบูรณ์แบบทั้งสองวัน” สายตาซลักฮอร์นมองออกไปไกลถึงอดีต เดรโกกำมือแน่น ถ้าเขามีน้ำยานำโชคทุกอย่างที่เขาวางแผนก็จะต้องง่ายขึ้นแน่ๆ แต่ผลข้างเคียงที่พูดมาก็ออกจะน่ารำคาญ แต่ทำอย่างไรถึงจะได้มันมานะ

“ฉันจะให้น้ำยานำโชคนี้เป็นรางวัลคนที่ทำดีที่สุดในคลาสนี้”

ทั้งห้องเงียบกริบทันที เดรโกเบิกตาโพลง มีเพียงเสียงเดือดปุดๆ ของส่วนผสมในหม้อปรุงยาและเสียงลมหายใจของเด็กนักเรียน

“น้ำยานำโชคขวดเล็กขวดนี้มีผลยาวถึง 12 ชั่วโมง” ซลักฮอร์นกล่าวพร้อมชูขวดน้ำยาเล็กจิ๋วที่มีฝาไม้คอร์กปิดอยู่ขึ้นมาจากกระเป๋า “ตั้งแต่ตะวันขึ้นจนตะวันตกดิน ผู้ที่ได้ดื่มน้ำยานี้จะเป็นคนที่โชคดีที่สุดไม่ว่าจะลงมือทำอะไร!”

หัวใจเดรโกเต้นระรัว เขาต้องทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อให้ได้น้ำยานั้นมาอยู่ในมือให้ได้ ซลักฮอร์นเตือนข้อห้ามในการใช้แต่เดรโกไม่ได้สนใจเท่าไหร่จนกระทั่งเขาพูดถึงเงื่อนไขที่จะได้มันมา

“เปิดหนังสือตำราปรุงยาชั้นสูงหน้า 10 ใครที่สามารถผสมและปรุง ‘น้ำยาตายทั้งเป็น’ ได้สำเร็จและออกมาสมบูรณ์แบบที่สุดก็รับรางวัลสุดพิเศษนี้ไปเลย ขอบอกไว้ก่อนว่าไม่ง่ายเลยล่ะ แต่เอาเป็นว่า...เริ่มได้!”

* * *

พอตเตอร์ได้น้ำยานำโชคไป พอตเตอร์เนี่ยนะ ใครจะอยากเชื่อ พอตเตอร์ที่เกลียดวิชาปรุงยายิ่งกว่าใคร พอตเตอร์ที่ปรุงยาไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าเชมัส ฟินนิกันเลยน่ะนะ

“โชคช่วยล่ะมั้ง” พอตเตอร์พูดกับเพื่อนร่วมห้องพร้อมปรายตาอย่างขำขันมาทางเดรโกกำลังที่ยืนกำมือแน่น หมอนั่นจงใจยั่วโมโหเขาชัดๆ!

เดรโกรทำตามที่ตำราปรุงยาบอกทุกประโยคแล้วทำไมถึงยังปรุงยาไม่สำเร็จอีกล่ะ… ไม่พอตเตอร์ก็ซลักฮอร์นนี่แหละที่ต้องเล่นตุกติก

หลังจากที่พอตเตอร์กับพวกและคนอื่นๆ ค่อยๆ ทยอยเดินออกจากห้องเรียนหลังหมดชั่วโมงเดรโกก็ค่อยๆ เดินไปตรงหม้อปรุงยาของพอตเตอร์ ไม่มีทางที่พอตเตอร์จะปรุงยาได้ด้วยตัวเองแน่ๆ พอตเตอร์จะต้องวางแผนอะไรบางอย่างไว้…

แต่บริเวณโดยรอบไม่มีอะไรสะดุดตาให้เขาสามารถหาเรื่องพอตเตอร์ได้เลย เว้นแต่…

“หืม”

เดรโกก้มเก็บเศษกระดาษที่ตกอยู่ข้างใต้โต๊ะ มันถูกเหยียบจนแทบจะมองไม่เห็นถ้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจก้มลงมาดู เขาหยิบกระดาษแผ่นนั้นและค่อยๆ คลี่มันออกมาด้วยความรังเกียจ… ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าทายาทมัลฟอยจะต้องลดตัวต่ำมาดูเศษกระดาษบนพื้น

_แฮร์รี่_

_ฉันอยากเริ่มสอนบทเรียนพิเศษวันเสาร์นี้ มาที่ห้องของฉันตอนสองทุ่ม หวังว่าเธอจะสนุกกับเปิดเทอมวันแรก_

_อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์_

_ป.ล. ฉันชอบลูกอมรสกรด_

เดรโกรขมวดคิ้ว หรือที่พอตเตอร์ปรุงยาเมื่อกี้ได้จะเพราะเรียนกับดัมเบิลดอร์เพิ่มเติม... แต่ไอ้ชอบลูกอมรสกรดนี่บอกทำไมนะ หรือจะเป็นรหัสลับ

เดรโกเลิกคิ้ว ใช่สิ ห้องทำงานอาจารย์ใหญ่มีการ์กอยอยู่นี่นา ในโน้ตใบนี้น่าจะมีรหัสลับซ่อนอยู่ ว่าแล้วเขาก็พับกระดาษเก็บในกระเป๋ากางเกง

_อย่างน้อยเขาก็มีทางเข้าหาดัมเบิลดอร์แล้ว_

เดรโกรเดินกลับไปยังห้องพักสลิธีรีน เขาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้หน้าเตาผิงและมองเด็กบ้านสลิธีรีนเดินผ่านไปมา แพนซี่กำลังนั่งคุยกับเบลสพร้อมหัวเราะร่า เมื่อทั้งสองเห็นเขาก็รีบลุกมาตรงเก้าอี้ตัวใกล้ๆ

“คลาสเป็นไงบ้างเดรโกร”

เดรโกรกลอกตา “ก็เหมือนเคย พอตเตอร์ยังน่ารำคาญเหมือนเคย”

“หมอนั่นทำอะไรอีกล่ะ” แพนซี่เอามือม้วนผม เบลสกลอกตาราวกับจะพูดว่า ‘อีกแล้วเหรอ’

“ไม่รู้ทำอีท่าไหนถึงปรุงยาได้ที่ 1 ในคลาสแล้วได้น้ำยานำโชคไป! น้ำยานำโชค ฉันอุตส่าห์พยายามทำตามตำราเป๊ะๆ ก็ยังไม่สำเร็จ กะว่าถ้าได้น้ำยานำโชคสักหน่อย--”

“น้ำยานำโชคเหรอ หาให้เอาปะ” เบลสเงยหน้าพูดแบบง่ายๆ ราวกับเดรโกกำลังอยากได้บัตเตอร์เบียร์อะไรแบบนั้น

เดรโกเลิกคิ้ว “นายจะหามาจากไหน”

“ก็…” เบลสเหลือบตามองขึ้นไปด้านบนเหมือนกำลังใช้ความคิด “น้ำยานั่นจากคลาสซลักฮอร์นใช่มะ ซลักฮอร์นพูดเหมือนจะชวนฉันไปปาร์ตี้บ่อยๆ ถ้าอยากได้เดี๋ยวลองเข้าทางซลักฮอร์นก็ได้”

“โห ทำตัวเท่เนอะ” แพนซี่ยิ้มกว้าง เบลสแค่ยักคิ้วกลับมาเท่านั้น เดรโกรกลอกตา เฟลิร์ทกันตลอดเวลาเลยแฮะ พอตเตอร์จะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นก้างขวางคอตอนอยู่กับเกรนเจอร์-วิสลี่ย์ แบบเขาตอนนี้รึเปล่านะ

“อยากได้” เดรโกรพูด พยายามไม่แสดงสีหน้าออกไปมากนัก “ถ้านายหามาได้นะจะซื้อชานมไข่มุกให้ตลอดทั้งปีเลย”

เบลสกลอกตา “ฉันไม่ใช่แพนซี่ หรือพวกวินเซนต์กับเกร็กนะ ไม่ต้องล่อด้วยของหวานหรอก” ถึงเบลสจะพูดแบบนั้นแต่เขาก็ยิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ

“ดีเลย ถ้าปีนี้มีโชคบ้างสักนิดก็คงจะดี”

เดรโกรยิ้มบางๆ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นไปที่ห้องนอนจนไม่ทันได้สังเกตสายตาเป็นห่วงของเบลสกับแพนซี่

เดรโกรทิ้งตัวลงกับเตียง เขามองรอบห้องเพื่อดูให้แน่ใจว่าไม่มีใคร จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆ หยิบเหรียญเงินออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกง

ต้องขอบคุณเกรนเจอร์ที่ทำให้เขาไปศึกษาวิธีร่ายคาถาที่เหรียญเพื่อใช้เป็นวิธีสื่อสาร เดรโกยิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ พลางส่งข้อความไปหามาดามโรสเมอร์ทา

_เตรียมตัวลงมือทำตามแผน_

ไม่นานนักข้อความตอบกลับรับทราบจากโรสเมอร์ทาก็โผล่กลับมาบนเหรียญ เดรโกรเก็บเหรียญเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงเหมือนเดิม เขาล้วงเอากระดาษโน้ตของพอตเตอร์ออกมาใส่ไว้ในหีบใส่ของที่ปลายเตียง

ลงมือทำตามแผน… แผนที่เดรโกวางไว้ก่อนเปิดเทอมคือลอบเอาสร้อยโอปอลต้องสาปจากร้านบอร์กิ้นและเบิร์กผ่านทางมาดามโรสเมอร์ทา เจ้าของร้านไม้กวาดสามอันด้วยคำสาปสะกดใจและใช้สร้อยนั้นสังหารดัมเบิลดอร์ซะ

แต่พอต้องลงมือจริงๆ เขากลับตัดสินใจแล้วว่าจะไม่ยอมเล่นตามเกมของจอมมาร และไม่ยอมตกเป็นพวกของดัมเบิลดอร์ เขาจะไม่เลือกข้างไหนทั้งนั้น

แต่ถ้าตอนนี้จะไปสังหารดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ดูง่ายเหลือเกิน ดูเหมือนกระดาษโน้ตของพอตเตอร์จะเป็นทางผ่านไปยังห้องทำงานดัมเบิลดอร์ได้…

จะฆ่า หรือ จะถูกฆ่า...

เดรโกรหายใจเข้าลึกๆ ยังพอมีเวลาอยู่บ้าง เขาใช้เวลาช่วงนี้วางแผนก่อนแล้วกัน

ถ้าเขาอยู่ภายใต้คำสาปสะกดใจแบบมาดามโรสเมอร์ทาแล้วลงมือทำตามที่จอมมารบอก ทุกอย่างคงจะง่ายขึ้นกว่านี้เยอะ

***

เดรโกรเงยหน้ามองศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับการตรวจการบ้านวิชาแปลงร่าง ทันทีที่มักกอนนากัลเห็นเดรโกหยุดมือทำงานสายตาเข้มงวดก็รีบตวัดมาที่ใบหน้าของเขาทันที

“มีอะไรรึเปล่าคุณมัลฟอย”

เดรโกขยับตัวขยุกขยิกภายใต้สายตาของมักกอนนากัล “เปล่าฮะ”

เดรโกกำลังถูกกักบริเวณอยู่ในห้องทำงานของมักกอนนากัลเพราะเขาไม่ได้ส่งการบ้านวิชาแปลงร่างถึงสองครั้ง ซึ่งถึงแม้จะเป็นไปตามแผนที่เขาวางไว้ก็อดประหม่าไม่ได้ เขาไม่รู้ว่ามักกอนนากัลใช้คาถาอ่านใจได้หรือไม่ ถึงเขาจะสกัดใจได้แต่การทำอะไรกระโตกกระตากก็ดูจะอันตรายไปเสียหน่อย

แต่เดรโกก็อดประหม่าไม่ได้ ถ้ามาดามโรสเมอร์ทาไม่ทำตามแผนที่วางไว้ ชีวิตใครคนหนึ่งก็อาจจะเสียไปเลยก็ได้

เดรโกรไม่กล้ามองนาฬิกาว่าเวลาผ่านมาเท่าไร ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลกลับไปตรวจงานเหมือนเดิมแม้เธอจะส่งสายตาสงสัยอยู่วูบหนึ่ง เดรโกรมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง หิมะตกลงมาอย่างต่อเนื่องจนข้างนอกดูขาวโพลนไปหมด เขาพยายามเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงกรีดร้องที่ควรจะดังขึ้นแต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงใดๆ เล็ดรอดออกมาให้ได้ยิน

ปัง!

อยู่ๆ ประตูห้องทำงานก็ถูกเปิดออกอย่างรุนแรง ทั้งศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลและเดรโกต่างสะดุ้งเฮือก รูเบอัส แฮกริดยืนหอบพร้อมสีหน้าที่ตื่นตระหนก ดวงตาของเขาสั่นไปมาก่อนจะมาหยุดที่ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล

“รูเบอัส เกิดอะไร--”

“ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล” แฮกริดพูดพลางหอบอย่างรุนแรง เขากลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ก่อนพูดต่อ “เคธี่ เบลโดนคำสาป ฮ-แฮร์รี่ รอน เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ กับลีแอนน์เห็นเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นด้วย!”

ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลลุกขึ้นพรวดจากโต๊ะ เธอรีบวิ่งไปที่ประตูหาแฮกริด “รูเบอัส ไปตามฟิลช์! ส่งสเนปไปที่ห้องพยาบาลด่วน!” ก่อนที่มักกอนนากัลจะรีบวิ่งออกจากห้องเธอก็รีบหันมาหาเดรโกรอย่างรวดเร็ว “คุณมัลฟอย กลับหอไปได้แล้ว และเรื่องนี้อย่าเพิ่งเล่าให้ใครฟังเด็ดขาด!”

ปัง!

เดรโกถูกปล่อยให้อยู่ในห้องทำงานมักกอนนากัลคนเดียว เขารู้ว่าเดี๋ยวมักกอนนากัลจะต้องรีบกลับมาพร้อมคนที่เหลือจึงรีบเก็บข้าวของกลับหอ

กลับหอ...หัวใจเขาเต้นโครมครามและเป็นกังวลเกินกว่าจะกลับหอ ตอนนี้เหยื่อของเขาคงจะถูกส่งไปยังห้องพยาบาล...เคธี่ เบลสินะ เชสเซอร์ทีมควิดดิชของกริฟฟินดอร์ ในเมื่อตอนนี้อยู่ปี 7 แล้วเธอคงหมดโอกาสกลับมาเล่นควิดดิชแล้วล่ะมั้ง

เดรโกกัดฟัน เขาเดินตามระเบียงและกระโดดไปซุ่มอยู่ตรงมุมมืดใกล้ห้องพยาบาลที่กำลังส่งเสียงเอะอะ หลายคนวุ่นวายเกินกว่าจะสังเกตเห็นเดรโก เขานั่งมองเขาที่ขยับไปมาในห้องพยาบาลเงียบๆ

พวกพอตเตอร์ดันอยู่ที่นั่นด้วย โชคร้ายชะมัด พอตเตอร์ลางสังหรณ์ดี แถมยังมีเกรนเจอร์ที่ช่างสังเกต ถ้าเกิดอะไรขึ้นพอตเตอร์คงจะคิดว่าเป็นฝีมือเขาแน่ๆ...โชคดีที่วางแผนมาอยู่หน้ามักกอนนากัลแล้ว อย่างน้อยก็มีพยานว่าเขาไม่ได้ลงมือทำอะไร

เหรียญในกระเป๋ากางเกงเขาส่งสัญญาณขึ้น เดรโกล้วงมันออกมาพร้อมอ่านข้อความจากมาดามโรสเมอร์ทา

_แผนสำเร็จไปด้วยดี_

เดรโกยิ้มขื่น ถึงจะบอกว่าแผนสำเร็จไปด้วยดีแต่เสียงกรีดร้องของเคธี่ เบลยังคงดังก้องมาจากห้องพยาบาล เขาไม่รู้ว่าเบลสัมผัสโดนสร้อยโอปอลเยอะแค่ไหน แต่ถ้าเป็นไปตามแผนที่วางไว้กับมาดามโรสเมอร์ทาก็คงไม่น่าถึงชีวิต

_‘ยื่นสร้อยโอปอลให้กับนักเรียนฮอกวอตส์คนไหนก็ได้ที่ใส่ถุงมือที่ห้องน้ำร้านไม้กวาดสามอัน ใช้คำสาปสะกดใจสั่งให้นักเรียนคนนั้นนำห่อที่บรรจุสร้อยกลับไป ก่อนถึงฮอกวอตส์ให้ทำอย่างไรก็ได้ให้ห่อนั้นขาด แตะไปที่สร้อยโอปอลด้วยถุงมือ ห้ามจับโดยตรงเด็ดขาด’_

เดรโกถอนหายใจที่สั่นเครือ การใช้คำสาปสะกดใจสองต่อดูอันตรายและยากเกินกว่าที่เขาคาด เขาใช้เวลาหลายวันในการวางแผนที่จะทำออกมาให้ดูเป็นธรรมชาติที่สุด ให้ดูราวกับว่าแผนลักลอบนำสร้อยต้องสาปของเขาผิดพลาด ฝั่งจอมมารอาจจะคิดว่าเขาอ่อนแอ แต่ก็ยังเชื่อฟังคำสั่งและไม่ลงมือทำอะไรคนที่บ้าน ฝั่งดัมเบิลดอร์เองถ้ามีคนจับตาดูฮอกวอตส์อยู่ก็คงคิดว่านี่เป็นการวางแผนชุ่ยๆ และเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญ

“เคธี่ เบลเป็นไงบ้าง!” ศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัลสาวเท้าเข้าไปที่ห้องพยาบาลอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ตอนนี้เธอปลอดภัยแล้ว” เสียงของศาสตราจารย์สเนปดังขึ้นมาจากในห้องพยาบาล ไม่รู้เมื่อไหร่ที่เสียงของเบลหยุดไป

เดรโกรลอบถอนหายใจ เคธี่ เบลปลอดภัยดี แสดงว่าแผนของเขาสำเร็จไป--

“แต่ที่ถุงมือเธอมีรูอยู่ ส่วนนั้นสัมผัสกับสร้อยโดยตรง คำสาปเข้าไปในร่างของเธอส่วนหนึ่ง ถึงจะหยุดไว้ได้แต่ทางที่ดีเราต้องส่งเธอไปเซนต์มังโกให้เร็วที่สุด”

เดรโกรตัวแข็งทื่อ สายตาพร่ามัวด้วยความกังวล ความเศร้า ความโกรธ... เขาไม่คิดว่าเคธี่ เบลจะสัมผัสกับสร้อยต้องคำสาปโดยตรง _เขาวางแผนไว้แล้วแท้ๆ…_ แผนของเขาไม่ได้สำเร็จทั้งหมด มันเกือบจะต้องพัง เขาเกือบสังหารนักเรียนฮอกวอตส์ด้วยกันเอง

บางทีถ้าเขาตัดสินใจจับสร้อยโอปอลนั้นด้วยมือของตัวเองแล้วจบเรื่องทุกอย่างให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด บันทึกในประวัติศาสตร์ครั้งนี้ก็อาจจะจบเร็วขึ้นก็ได้ล่ะมั้ง...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่แน่ใจว่ามีคนอ่านใน ao3 รึเปล่า เพราะภาษาไทยใน ao3 ดูเหงาๆ แต่ใครหลงเข้ามาอ่านก็ขอบคุณนะคะ :D  
> โพสต์วันเกิดแฮร์รี่กับเนวิลล์พอดี เย่


End file.
